


Morning

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri's lovers' morning routine isn't that different from their nighttime one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.

Yuuri turns around from his skating bag at a tug on his sleeve. “Mommy,” the blond demands, “Milk.”

Yuuri glances reflexively at Victor, who is watching them fondly, before looking back at Yuri and smiling. “Of course, baby. Why don’t you sit on the bench?”

When the blond is settled Yuuri fumbles with his clothes, freeing his cock. Yuri goes for it immediately, taking the black-haired man’s length into his mouth as best he can. Yuuri settles his hands tentatively into Yuri’s hair, holding tighter when the blond moans encouragingly around his cock. He starts half-hard, and between the warm suction of Yuri’s mouth and the hot weight of Victor’s appreciative gaze, Yuuri’s erection swells quickly.

“Such a good Mommy,” Victor starts, and Yuuri whimpers reflexively at his low, dark tone. “Providing his baby with milk when he’s hungry.” 

Yuuri groans, turning a vivid red, fingers trembling in Yuri’s hair as he tries not to buck his hips. “ _Victor_ ,” he complains, knowing he’ll never last if the silver-haired man keeps talking.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor purrs, caressing the word with his tongue in a way Yuuri feels straight down to his cock.

Yuuri thrusts into the blond’s mouth immediately and then backs off, relieved when Yuri’s only reaction is a muffled protest as the dark-haired man pulls back.

“Should I stop teasing Mommy, baby?” Victor inquires, moving to press himself against Yuuri’s side where he can admire his lovers' faces. He slips a hand onto the black-haired man’s back and down, gliding his warm fingers over the Japanese man’s ass. Yuuri whimpers as Victor presses a finger against his rim gently, making him buck into Yuri’s mouth.

The blond looks up with hooded eyes, pulling off of the dark-haired man’s dick just far enough to reply with a decisive “No.” Then he wraps his lips around Yuuri’s length again, making Yuuri sob as Yuri takes his lover in as far as he can.

The silver-haired man chuckles. “Did you hear that, love?” Victor murmurs, blowing the words into Yuuri’s sensitive ear as he wraps himself around the younger man, rubbing his dick against the black-haired man’s ass. Yuuri whines helplessly, rutting between his lovers. “What a naughty baby we have, wanting to watch Mommy get all red and flustered. Of course, what he really wants is Mommy’s milk. Can you do that, love? Can you come in Yurio’s mouth?” 

Yuuri moans his response, spilling into Yuri’s mouth as the blond swallows. Yuri’s appreciative hum as he cleans his lover up sends shocks through Yuuri, who’s leaning heavily on Victor. The blond doesn’t let up even as his lover whimpers, oversensitive.

“Now, now, baby. If you want Mommy to have milk for you later you have to leave some,” Victor scolds, making Yuri pull off Yuuri’s cock with a pout.

“Daddy,” Yuri insists, “I want more.”

“Greedy,” Victor chastises gently, cradling Yuuri in his arms. “How do you ask Daddy for milk?”

The blond pouts. “Daddy, can I have some milk before practice?” Yuri asks, his voice going sweet.

“Of course, baby,” Victor replies, pulling Yuuri’s clothes back up and gently situating him onto the bench. “Just a second.” When Yuuri is settled the silver-haired man turns back to the blond. “Did you swallow everything Mommy gave you?”

“Mmhm,” Yuri replies contentedly.

“Show Daddy,” Victor requests, and Yuri opens his mouth obligingly. “What a good boy,” he praises, pulling his cock from his clothes. It’s already hard and leaking, and the blond leans in eagerly for a taste.

“No,” the silver-haired man admonishes, rubbing the swollen head of his cock against Yuri’s plush lower lip as the blond stills, waiting obediently. “Wonderful,” he murmurs, sliding his dick slowly over the rise of Yuri’s lip and into his younger lover’s mouth. The blond looks up questioningly as Victor fucks his mouth.

“Such a good boy, sitting nice and pretty for Daddy while he gets his milk,” Victor murmurs, and Yuri relaxes, pliant around Victor’s cock.

Yuuri watches them affectionately, and Victor smiles as he catches his lover’s eye. “Do you see Mommy admiring you, Yurio? You make us so happy, darling,” He tells the blond, who looks over at Yuuri and blushes at the intensity of his gaze.

“You looked so pretty, getting your milk from Mommy last night and just now. It makes Daddy proud how well you’ve learned to behave. Did Daddy teach you well?” Yuri moans lightly around Victor’s length, the vibrations sending pleasure through the older man. “Daddy is looking forward to seeing you and Mommy play together more.”

The blond makes a little sighing noise around the silver-haired man’s cock, his lashes fluttering as his eyes slide half-closed in contentment. Yuuri’s cock twitches, watching the easy way Victor fucks into their lover’s mouth as Yuri takes it gratefully.

Unable to help himself, Yuuri reaches out a hand, circling his fingers around Victor’s shaft and pressing them flush against Yuri’s lips. The blond’s eyes go wide, and the black-haired man can feel the vibrations as the blond moans. Victor looks startled too, jerking under Yuuri’s unexpected touch as he comes down Yuri’s throat. Yuuri can feel Yuri swallow, and Victor’s cock leaks gently across Yuuri’s finger as the older man pulls out. The blond’s tongue swipes out immediately, licking Yuuri clean before he backs away from Yuuri’s hand with a noise of fulfillment. The dark-haired man leans in, chasing his lips for a kiss. Yuri moans appreciatively into it, eyes falling shut as Yuuri’s tongue invades his mouth, letting them share the taste of Victor between them. Victor watches them with dark eyes as he makes himself presentable again.

“Are you ready for practice now, baby?” Victor asks softly as his lovers pull apart, their lips slick and swollen.

“Mmhm,” Yuri purrs in satisfaction, eyes still half-lidded. He stretches like a lazy cat as he goes to get changed, Yuuri wobbling only a little as he goes back to his own bag. Victor just smiles, and looks forward to many more mornings like this.


End file.
